Just A Little Crush
by Herochick007
Summary: Hermione has a crush on her professor. She needs to get over it, so she tries to distract herself. Will it work, or will everything blow up in her face?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters **

**This is for the Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**April Auction House challenge **

**Day 15 - Auction 1 - Color: Topaz **

**Word count: 1019**

Hermione studied the directions on the board. She knew they were the same as the ones in the book, but she preferred to read them in Professor Snape's spidery handwriting. She nearly smiled watching him walk from his desk.

"Everyone may begin. I expect this class to not end in disaster today." He glared at Neville. The boy paled but slowly started studying the directions in the book. Hermione gathered up her ingredients, setting them up in order. She'd found herself becoming slightly more distracted lately, and setting things up seemed to help a little.

She added the first few ingredients and started stirring clockwise. She could hear Professor Snape walking behind her. She stared at her cauldron trying not to look at him. She could feel her ears redden and was glad her hair covered them.

She couldn't believe she, of all people, would develop a crush on a professor, especially one old enough to be her father.

"Miss Granger." She paused, her hand still stirring, she couldn't stop if wanted the potion to brew correctly.

"Yes, sir?"

"The color's off slightly. It's supposed to be an orange red, not...topaz." Hermione glanced at her cauldron. He was right. Her potion was much more muted, almost an orangish beige.

"I'm sorry, sir," she whispered. He nodded and walked off leaving her to try and fix the mess she's made. She reread the instructions. She realized suddenly where she'd gone wrong. While she was trying to hard not to look at Professor Snape, she'd forgotten to add a clockwise stir. She glanced at the clock and hurried to redo her potion.

Professor Snape watched Miss Granger start her potion again and wondered if this time she would be able to keep her mind on it. He'd noticed her being distracted in class lately. This time, she could have caused an explosion. He made a note to mention this new behavior to Professor McGonagall, may she would know what was wrong with the girl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Miss Granger, please see me after class. Mister Potter, you may wait outside."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"Some of your professors have noticed you being distracted as of late. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry, it's just..." Professor McGonagall had a feeling she knew what the teenager would say. Hermione had turned sixteen this year.

"Is this about a boy? A girl?"

"A man," Hermione finally admitted after a moment. A faint blush spread across her cheeks. Professor McGonagall didn't show any emotion. It wouldn't be the first time a student had fallen for someone older, of course, a man could simply mean an of age student.

"I see. Does he know about your affections for him?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"No, he can't know, Professor. It's...not right." Ahh, not another student then. Professor McGonagall doubted a student like Hermione would fall victim to the house rivalries.

"I know I need to put this silly crush aside, but I'm having trouble doing it."

"I've always heard picturing one's crush in a not favorable situation could help? Or looking for his faults, I'm sure he has some?" Hermione nodded eagerly. She could always think about the times Professor Snape had yelled at Neville, or Harry, or Ron...well, maybe not Ron. That kind of led to other thoughts. Ron had been annoying her lately.

"Thank you, Professor." Professor McGonagall watched Miss Granger join the rest of the students in the hallway wondering just who had caught the girl's eye.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione took a deep breath before walking into the potions classroom the next class. Professor Snape was standing at the front of the room, writing on the board. She ignored him, ignored the spidery scrawl across the board. Instead, she sat and opened her book.

"Today we will be attempting the same potion as last class, since none of you," Hermione could feel his eyes on her. "managed to make one that passed. Please gather your ingredients and begin." He started walking around the lab, Hermione kept her head on her potion, making sure to add the clockwise stir.

"Not topaz today, Miss Granger. At least you've learned something," Professor Snape muttered to her. She nodded, ignoring the pitter patter of her heart. She focused on the potion, reminding herself of the times he'd insulted Neville.

"Please bring your finished potions to the front of the room." Hermione sighed in relief. Her potion was at least the right color this time. She bottled it, handed it to Professor Snape and quickly escaped the room. Maybe she could ignore this stupid crush? She'd managed to do alright today. She just had to keep reminding herself of Professor Snape's flaws...flaws she found slightly...no. She shook her head and walked to her next class, disappointed in herself for even allowing those thoughts into her head.

The next few days, Hermione threw herself into her work, making sure to catch up on everything she'd let slip while distracted. She was working on her essay about pollywaks, when an idea came to her. A really, really stupid idea. An idea that would push Professor Snape from her mind forever! She laughed. All she needed to do was wait until next potions class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Instructions are on the board, today we are making a hair removal potion. Please get started." Hermione pulled out her book, deliberately ignoring the writing on the board. She didn't want to start getting cold feet. She needed to get over this stupid, insane, inappropriate crush once and for all. A hair removal potion was perfect.

She read the instructions twice and waited until Professor Snape had started walking among the students. He was approaching her table. Taking a deep breath, she dropped a frog liver into her cauldron causing the whole thing to explode over her...and Professor Snape.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. And detention. Now, infirmary, now." Hermione nodded. She hated losing points, hated being yelled at, but in this case...at least she was no longer interested in Professor Snape. She smiled leaving the classroom and glanced over her shoulder...bloody hell, he looked even hotter bald!


End file.
